This invention relates generally to the game art, and more specifically concerns a new chess game.
The conventional game of chess is played on a two-dimensional game board of alternating dark and light squares, with two players. After mastering the basic game, however, a player often desires variations which are more complicated or include more than two players. The present invention is directed toward a chess game which accommodates the conventional two players, but which includes a second conventional chess board constructed to be used in conjunction with the original board and additional chessmen to provide a new chess game of increased complexity.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a new chess game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a chess game which includes a conventional chess board and conventional chessmen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a chess game which may be quickly mastered by one who knows the basic rules of conventional chess.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a chess game which uses at least two chess boards and wherein the chessmen move between the boards.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a chess game which includes additional chessmen for each player.